In carrying out the delivery of newspapers and the like to residences, it is common practice to do so from a vehicle. It is also common practice for the newspaper publisher to provide a tube for receiving the newspaper, which tube is adapted to be attached to a post located beside the street where it is accessible from the vehicle. Such well-known rceptacles have a number of deficiencies, however, not the least of which is the fact that they are fairly expensive. They are also bulky, which means that it is difficult to mail them to a customer. Furthermore, there is a tendency for the wind to blow the newspaper out of the receptacle and also the receptacle does not adapt itself readily to variations in size of the newspaper. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a periodical holder which may be fabricated in substantially one piece by the injection molding process from an elastomer plastic.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a periodical holder which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a periodical holder which is capable of operation under outdoor conditions with a minimum of deterioration due to exposure to the weather.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a periodical holder which can be placed adjacent the highway for receiving periodicals delivered by automobile, the holder being capable of receiving and holding the journal easily from the automobile, and serving to hold the periodical tightly irrespective of size.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a periodical holder being adapted to be attached to a post in an outdoor location from which the periodical cannot be dislodged readily by the wind.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder for receiving a delivered periodical such as a rolled newspaper, which holder does not require painting to maintain its pleasing appearance, in which the article can be easily inserted by the person delivering it and from which it can be easily removed by the person to whom it is delivered.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a holder for rolled newspapers or the like which is not subject to vandalism or damage by the insertion of firecrackers or the like, and which does not protrude from its supporting mount so as to be liable to damage by being struck by passing vehicles and the like.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.